


Satisfied

by orphan_account



Series: 1,000 Followers Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysphoria, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, MWPP Era, Smut, Trans Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius never asks, he's satisfied with what he and his boyfriend have.  But just before the end of Hogwarts, Sirius wants to make Remus feel as good as he does.  Based off of tumblr fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for drownalltheboys' request for a fic based off rancognito's comic fan art where trans Remus has his first time with Sirius. 
> 
> http://rancognito.tumblr.com/post/134906882030/sirius-being-a-good-boyfriend-and-remus-blushing-a
> 
> Also written for my 1,000 followers prompt request. This one is shorter than the others, but hopefully the sweet smut makes up for that x

Remus wasn’t entirely sure where his boyfriend had got his reputation from. 

Blowjob king. Shag master. Snog god.

It was intimidating to say the least for Remus, who hadn’t got further than a couple of quick kisses with a few of the Hogwarts students before begging off because honestly, getting turned on tended to trigger his dysphoria worse than even when Snape and Co would slag him off in the corridors.

He felt better with Sirius, of course. Not less dysphoric, but at least loved and accepted, and granted it was a surprise they’d managed to work through their emotionally stunted bullshit and somehow get together. And actually _fall in love_ which made James howl with laughter and Peter question what love really was in the first place.

But they were Sirius and Remus. Remus and Sirius. They always had been. Different than they were with anyone else and honestly no one was surprised. And Sirius really did love Remus. More than he had ever loved anyone besides James, but that didn’t quite compare because it was like comparing oranges and sofas.

Remus felt braver as he and Sirius increased their touching. They went from holding hands to holding each other at night. Sirius would kiss him on the back of the neck after whispering, “Moony, is this alright?” and Remus would give him a tiny nod and snuggle backward and feel safe and loved.

Those quiet nights turned into wandering hands, all above the waist, mostly running along backs under pyjama shirts and gentle brushes of lips over lips. Remus began to feel bold. He was the first to deepen their kisses, pressing his lips longer, parting his mouth just so, letting his tongue wander out, peeking just between the soft skin of his own to touch against Sirius’. The gasp he drew from the other boy was enough to send his head spinning and a wave of hot slickness between his legs which both terrified him and left him craving more.

But even the thought of giving into it so soon made his skin itch. Because for all that Sirius had loved and accepted him they weren’t the _same_ , were they? His body was different. He didn’t have matching parts, and he had scars, and once a month he was a slavering beast and god everything was so wrong.

But the warm arms were still so tantalising, so tempting, grasping and holding and never asking Remus for more than he wanted to give. Not until he was ready. 

Sirius never asked.

He just accepted.

When Remus let his fingers wander into Sirius’ pyjama bottoms and stroked him to full hardness, Sirius merely gasped and let himself arch into his hand. Really they were both so inexperienced that all it took was a few pulls and a clever twist near the head of his cock for Sirius to come completely undone. He growled into Remus’ shoulder and shivered _all over_ and his voice was thick almost like he’d been crying when it was over.

He breathed into Remus’ soft curls, “I love you, Moony. I love you I love you I love you.”

And Remus just gave him careful pets in his long, sweat-soaked hair and kissed him and ignored his own need because he wasn’t ready.

Sirius never asked.

He just let Remus go further. Kissing along his collarbone. Down his torso. Playing with his nipples and eventually taking Sirius’ cock into his mouth. With weeks of practise eventually he had his technique down to all the things Sirius loved most, and really it was quite enough just to listen to his boyfriend almost crying and _begging_.

And they were fine, really. They were absolutely fine.

The end of Hogwarts was approaching though. And there was adulthood and other terrifying things just on the horizon and it was one night just weeks before their last term was over that Sirius had sent James off—a clever trick he’d learnt with a spell and a broomstick to get James up to the girls’ dormitory. Peter was god knows where, with god knows who—and that was fine, he was under orders not to return til morning.

This was for Moony, and Moony alone. 

“We’re going to shag on every bed. That means yours, Prongs. So don’t come in until the House Elves have collected your sheets.”

Remus merely laughed and rolled his eyes because his boyfriend was such a sodding _nerd_ but oh Merlin did he love him.

They did the usual. Clothes still on, kissing gently. Remus was leant back against one of the posters, Sirius perched between his legs, and carefully, Remus drew his hand to the bulging hardness now tenting the trousers.

Only this time, Sirius stopped him. He curled one hand round Remus’ wrist, the other going up to his boyfriend’s chin and pinched it between one slender finger and thumb. “Moony, you…you’re always doing all the work. Always touching and kissing and gods…I can’t get enough of you. Everything about you…” He trailed off, his eyes darkening as his fingers began to stroke lightly up Remus’ arm. “But I want to make you feel good. You don’t have to say yes, but I would like to.”

It was something in his tone, the earnesty, the memory of just how accepting and wonderful Sirius was that made Remus bow his head. His face erupted into a hot blush, but he was nodding and shifting forward against Sirius’ hand. Their positions were reversed gently, somehow Sirius on his back and Remus straddling his hips. The press of trousers was almost maddening. The way Remus was kneeling made the crotch go tight up against his mound, and just shifting forward sent shocks of pleasure up into his belly.

“S-sirius,” he gasped.

Sirius swallowed thickly, letting his fingers curl into the side of Remus’ trousers and he hiked them up higher, making Remus gasp again. “Can I touch you? Please, please Moony,” he begged.

Remus bit down hard on his lower lip, and he spread his legs even further as Sirius tentatively put his palm between Remus’ legs, cupping him hard. The heel of his hand pressed into his mound, right over his clit, and began to rub back and forth.

Remus bowed his head, his face so hot, sweat beading off his forehead. His curls bounced just a little as he began to rock his hips against Sirius’ hand, and he could feel pleasure pooling in his gut so fast, so swift, he thought he would explode.

“Is that alright?” Sirius asked, his tone so unsure that it made Remus’ eyes open.

“Yes. God yes it…I’m just more sensitive than you down there.”

Sirius swallowed, then nodded and eased up the pressure just slightly, just enough, and fuck it was _perfect_. Remus couldn’t help the deep-throated moan ripping from his chest as he pressed his hips down and rocked harder.

“Can I use my fingers?”

“Just…this is good. Just like this,” Remus said, unable to stop himself now. It was shameless, rocking hard, gasping and moaning and begging words dancing on the tip of his tongue and wanting more and wanting all of it and wanting to let go.

It didn’t take much. Just a clever shift upward and Remus came hard. He could feel it, the hot, slick wetness in his pants as his arms and legs shook and it ripped through his body like a tidal wave. He cried out Sirius’ name like a prayer as Sirius rocked him until completion.

Remus was only vaguely aware of Sirius moving his hand away, taking him by the shoulders and easing him to the side. His body was humming—no singing—and Remus wondered how anything could be that good.

Until Sirius kissed him. And somehow that was even _better_. The sweet lips dropping careful pecks along his cheeks and mouth, whispered words against his ear so soft as the dormitory darkened and everything but those arms and that mouth and those praises ceased to exist.

“You are so beautiful, Remus. So perfect. Fuck, I love you so much. I want to marry you and I want this to be forever.”

Remus didn’t have the words to respond, but he had just enough strength to turn his face up for one last, proper kiss before his eyes betrayed him and closed. He drifted off, a warm hand ghosting up his back, pressing a hot palm against his skin and he knew that nothing would be perfect. He might never love his body, but he would love this. And there was nothing on earth, he was sure, that could take it away.


End file.
